Secretive Attractions
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: When a twisted love triangle arises, what is one to do when he's being followed on all sides? What if those followers had secrets...secrets that caused pain? Can he learn to love, and deal with the pain?  AU, threesome, ShigurexHatorixAyame
1. Chapter 1

A.N. For those of you who take time to read this, I apologize dearly for deleting all three of those last stories I had. I had to start new. Lots of things have happened, and I just had to erase that part of my life and start fresh. I hope you can all forgive me for being gone so long. Enjoy this new story! It takes place when Hatori, Ayame and Shigure are in high school! **IT IS AU, so please keep that in mind.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

_**Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews! I'm glad to be back! **_

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to a dear friend of mine. We'll just call her 'T' for now. Thank you so much, T, for being a wonderful friend to me. I hope you enjoy this. **

XXX

Slender fingers pinched the pencil delicately between their grasp, quietly scratching the surface of the paper as they rushed to finish writing the words that needed to be said. Smokey shaded eyes stared at the pristine white paper in concentration as he attempted to finish the last words of this essay…so close…

"Ha-ri!" That voice…that voice full of vigor and vim snapped him out of concentration with a nasty hiss between his teeth.

Red twirled by in a graceful spin, where a slender butt dropped onto the table. Right on the paper he had been working so hard on. "Ha-ri, what are you up to? Why didn't you join 'Gure and I for lunch?"

Gnashing his teeth together, a vein popped dangerously on the young man's neck. Reaching up, he ran his fingers gently through his hair, ruffling the once symmetrical pieces to a wild bedhead look. "Because, Ayame. What have I told you about disturbing me when I'm working?"

Rosy lips popped out in a playful pout that only Ayame could manage to pull off. Was that a hint of sadness in his honey colored eyes? "You're no fun!" Throwing his hands dramatically in the air, he proceeded into his dramatic speech. "Why must you be so stuffy? We could have just had a fun lunch…ah, I get it. You were just intimidated by my gorgeous presence-"

"Hardly." Was his only answer as Hatori calmly pushed Ayame off his papers.

Undeterred, the snake continued his dramatics, "And so you just decided not so show! No need to be bashful, Ha-ri! I know my looks are purely stunning! And can leave the onlooker begging for more!"

Maintaining his serious expression as he packed his bags, he couldn't resist saying, "Begging for more relief."

Sighing in total loss, Ayame threw up his hands in the air once more, and headed for the door, "Let's go join Shigure, he'll appreciate the beauty I can offer. No need to be shy, Ha-ri, there's plenty of me to go around. I'm sure 'Gure wouldn't mind sharing me…"

"Let's go, Ayame." Hatori brushed past him, keeping his eyes straight ahead of him. If he felt even a twinge guilty at getting so cold with his friend, it didn't show in the least in his face.

Unaware he was being watched intently, he missed the sad smile that titled Ayame's lips. Pinching the bridge of his nose with slender fingers, silver locks fell around his face to mask the pain he was hiding. _"No matter how hard I try, you can't just laugh…not even give me a smile. What do I have to do?" _

Their steady footsteps echoed the nearly empty halls, both males kept their steady paces matched. As they rounded a corner, they saw the principal walking towards them. "Ah, Hatori, there you are. I was looking for you." A middle-aged, full haired man of a strict attitude, he was the last person Ayame wanted to see.

"Sir." Raven locks fell forward as he politely inclined his head. "What can I do for you?" His eyebrows knotted together in confusion as he caught a peripheral glance of Ayame slipping a little bit further behind him. What…?

A frustrated sigh puffed up his cheeks, "It's about your friend that's trying his best to hide behind you. It would seem he has insulted the Home Economics teacher about her fashion sense."

"For perfectly good reasons!" Hatori felt slender hands press into his back as Ayame leaned past him, staring intently at the principal, marigold eyes flashing in determination. "She dared to try to tell me that the fashions from the 1980's were still in! It was no-"

Hatori quietly lifted his hand and clamped it directly over the annoying mouth in his ear. "Not a problem sir. I will take care of Ayame. I apologize for his misbehaviors."

Feeling that familiar ache that plagued his heart and stomach, Ayame quietly dropped back and let his head hang. He could hear the tone of disappointment laced in in Hatori's voice. He hadn't meant to cause Hatori so much trouble.

"See that you do. I'm warning you, Hatori. If Ayame continues this behavior, he will be expelled. I will not have a rowdy delinquent in my school." Snorting in contempt, he turned on his heel and headed for the nearest door.

With more than a pinch of anger, Hatori felt the words fly from his mouth, his brain in no control. "Sir, Ayame is hardly a delinquent. He could certainly be doing worse. And Ayame is indeed right, that woman has terrible fashion sense." Hearing a whispered gasp of shock made his cheeks color with a tinge of rose. Had he just spoken out of term?

Meeting the nasty glare head on, you could see the spark between student and adult. Narrowed chocolate brown clashed with stormy gray as they battled it out in a silent show down. Finally breaking the stare, the principal cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Watch yourself, Hatori. You're my best student. Don't ruin it on a brat like him." He disappeared into the nearest room, shutting the door with an angry snap.

Taking a deep breath, Hatori reached up and pinched his nose, feeling the pulsating headache begin. "Ayame. Why are you trying to sneak away?"

A guilty silence was his only reply. He heard some quiet shuffles approach him again, and waited to see if the snake had anything to say to this. Sucking in a refreshing breath, his eyes slipped opened and he looked dead on at his friend.

Before he could even say a word, whispered words reached his ears, "He's right, you know? I'm nothing but trouble for you. Because of me, you've been unable to get the student council position you wanted, and the teachers seem to be treating you worse…"

Grunting, he turned slightly and reached out with his bag. Thumping the ashen head lightly, he shook his head. "Idiot." Without another word, he took off down the hall, like nothing had just happened.

Wide sunny eyes stared after him, shock marring his features. "Ha-ri…" Snapping himself free from the revere, he took off after his friend, realizing he was far down the hall from him. "Wait for me!"

Steely bluish gray eyes watched from the shadows, a sweet smile tilting his lips. "Oh you two, almost there." Pushing himself from the wall, Shigure slipped into the nearby room. "Best take a short-cut to beat them there…"

XXX

Once again, there was the continuous sound of pencil to paper. The young man was bent over it, concentrating highly on finishing his work. The clock continued a steady glow of red numbers reading 9:30 PM.

Just as he finished writing down the last answer to his homework, he felt his thoughts consume themselves with a certain face. A face of a young man with fair hair and sweet golden eyes.

Soft sighs began to fill the room. Why couldn't he stop thinking on that deliberately bratty boy? Each thought he had was being consumed by the snake and his annoying talk of being gorgeous and fashion statements he was sure to set.

The thought of him taking four hours to select an outfit made a small smile grace Hatori's lips, which he immediately shook off. Letting his silent mask hide his pleasure, he let his mind continue to wander.

Something plagued in his thoughts, a nasty little feeling that made him anxious. Placing his hand on his desk, he pushed himself up and started to pace. Why was he feeling so distraught? He had been feeling this way since the incident with the principal. What could possibly make him feel this way…?

He had noticed Shigure's behavior was off as well. Not only was Ayame saddened much easier than normal, Shigure seemed to be a lot quieter. And his eyes continuously were flicking back and forth between Ayame and himself.

Little secretive smirks would tug at the dog's lips as he watched the two...his eyes swimming with an emotion that made Hatori almost uncomfortable.

Almost like hunger…

Snapping to attention, a harsh ring brought him to reality. Plucking up the telephone, he cleared his throat and answered, "Moshi Moshi?"

"Ha-ri?" Innocently curious, but infinitely sad sounding, Ayame struggled not to just cheer at hearing his crush's voice. Crossing his legs, he pressed the phone closer to his face, waiting anxiously to hear a reply.

A soft sigh filled his ears, was it a sigh of relief? Anger? Irritation? "What is it, Ayame? You do realize it's late, right?"

Using his index finger, the snake made a curly q around it with the phone cord and let it spring away to keep his mind busy from wandering too much. "Yes, I know. I just…I wanted to call and say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for getting you in trouble. But…" Trailing off into silence, he waited with bated breath.

The pregnant pause lasted for quite a while, until finally a soft, "But what?" Was given in reply.

"But I wanted to thank you. You didn't have to defend me like that…" Amused chuckles made him stop, "What's so funny, Ha-ri?"

"You're an idiot, Ayame. You really are." The words were spoken fondly, and kissed with a tinge of something more than that…something much more. Something hidden there that didn't quite fit…

Ayame couldn't resist, his mind told him to do this. "Ahh, I may be an idiot. But I'm truly a beautiful idiot. Wouldn't you agree? Oh come now, Ha-ri, don't be shy! I know you have admired me from afar for many, many days! I can be over there in just a few minutes!"

Clamping a hand over his eyes, Hatori struggled not to hang up the phone right then and there. "If this is going to be our conversation, then say goodnight, hang up and talk to yourself in the mirror. Because I really don't want to hear this."

"But I already know how fabulous I am, I don't need to flaunt it to myself! I must get the proof I need, come now, Ha-ri, don't you think I'm at least pretty? What with my impeccable fashion sense and stunning perfection in looks…"

"You're right. Don't talk to yourself. That requires a mirror. I would feel bad for the mirror when you cracked it by showing it your face." And he said that so calmly, and so uncaringly. "Now goodbye, Ayame."

Offended gasps reached his ears, making a vein pop out on his forehead. He was going to have health problems at this rate…maybe with some luck, one day one of these veins would burst from the pressure and he'd find some relief in hell…

"How rude!" Affronted, golden eyes looked straight on in a mirror. "I'm looking in a mirror right now, and it's grateful to be reflecting my beauty!"

"That mirror must be more blind than my grandfather." With that, a click and steady buzz of the disconnected line filled Hatori's end, making Ayame chuckle slightly. Clicking his phone back into place, he grabbed his red satin pillow and hugged it to his chest, burying his face in it.

This was going to be a long few weeks.

XXX

A room shrouded in darkness weighed with a heavy blanket of tension. Sweat poured, performing races down the young man's face, crow black hair damp with the salty substance. Legs kicked out in flares of distress, soft whimpers erupted from his throat.

No one heard, no there to hear or even to care. The house was completely empty. Blankets tangled in damp messes around his slender body, constricting him.

Feverish yelps replaced the whimpers as he bucked his body and with an electric jolt, he shot up straight, his hair flying everywhere. Gray eyes were wide with terror as he grabbed at his lamp in desperation.

Soft yellow light filled his room, showing there was nothing there to be afraid of. Soft pants filled the room as he sat there and stared at the empty space. Slowly he pressed his palms to his eyes…why was he suffering through these?

Throwing his legs off the bed, he untangled himself and shuffled to his window. Leaning against the frame, he let the cool breeze kiss his skin. "I'll have to take care of this…somehow…" The whispered words were carried into the wind, and hopefully up to Inari's ears for help.

Hearing the phone's shrill cry, he shuffled from the room to the nearby stand. Wearily pulling it free of it's place, he placed it against his ear. "Moshi Moshi…"

"I see you had another one." That voice…that cold, malicious voice. It sounded almost pleased to hear his pain, pleased to hear his agony and weariness from struggling with these plagues of the night.

Lips marring in curled disdained, Shigure found himself unable to keep the little growl of distaste from his voice. "Don't you know it's rude to call someone so late, Akito?"

"Is that anyway to talk to the person who shows concern to call you in the first place?" There was not a hint of concern in that sick tone. A little cough echoed from the other side of the phone, and Shigure, for once, felt no pity at how weak Akito was. That bastard could rot in hell for all he cared.

Voice hardening to cold flint, Shigure struggled not to slam the phone right down on his house-hold leader. "It's not concern if you are about ready to laugh with sadistic pleasure."

"Tsk, tsk. Now you know better than to tease me like that, Shigure. Wouldn't want me to hurt your precious Ayame and Hatori, now would you? I have no reason to hurt them, but I could easily find one…after all, Ayame does cause a lot of trouble in school. And Hatori is rather nasty to me when around my company."

A little growl made Akito smirk in even more sadistic pleasure. He was purposely playing with Shigure's buttons, and he knew that was dangerous, but what would he do? "You harm one hair on their heads and I'll make sure you don't live to harm another soul."

"Oh really? Is that a threat now?"

"No. That's a promise." With that, he slammed his phone back on the hook and let those four cold words settle in for Akito.

Pale lips parted in a truly maniacal grin, "Don't you worry, Shigure. I will make sure to do everything I can to push those buttons of yours." Slender fingers picked up a green fan and he began to fan his face. "That is a promise as well."

No one slept well that night.

XXX

A.N. I know it's a bit short, but this will be a longer story! I hope you enjoyed! ^_^ Sorry if it's not the best, I'm still shaky from lack of practice.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. All I can say is, please enjoy. ^_^ It's very late, so this wasn't proof-read, please forgive mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

**Thank you to all readers and reviewers! Opinions are loved and appreciated! **

XXX

The quiet turn of a page was the only sound that could be heard throughout the near empty house. Stormy gray eyes darted back and forth across each page, taking in each printed word.

Slender fingers deftly turned each page, subconsciously brining the book closer and closer to his face as he reached the impending climax of the novel. Not a thing distracted him…not a thing…

A resounding cry of the telephone cut through his focus like a knife through butter. Gnashing his teeth together in frustration, he pushed himself from the couch. Whoever was stupid enough to ruin this moment…

"Har-ri!" Sweetly singing the voice into the phone, Ayame sounded far too thrilled for the situation. Crossing his legs in delight when he realized he had gotten an answer, he felt a thrilled grin stretch his face.

A vein popped free from the dragon's forehead, he should have known. He should have known it would be this frustrating idiot. Oh he should have shoved him into traffic when they were children. "What do you want, Ayame?"

Pulling the phone away from his ear, his face formed into a stoic mask as he lifted up the book to continue reading, ignoring every word that poured from the phone.

"Oh Ha-ri! Why do you sound so angry? Did I catch you at a bad time? Oh I did! You naughty naughty boy! Oh don't think I'm judging you, Ha-ri! I realize how frustrated you must be from my lack of attention, you poor dear! No longer shall you have to suffer the injustice of-"

A frustrated sigh broke through his tirade. "Ayame, now is not the time. What do you want?" If worst came to worst, he could always just sew the snake's mouth shut. That might bring him some peace and quiet…

Soft lips poked out in a frustrated pout, "How rude! Don't you know not to interrupt someone when they're talking, Ha-ri? I thought you had more manners! Well fine, if you must know. 'Gure said we should go visit him." Why couldn't he keep the hope out of his voice?

Silence filled the air. Nervously twirling a lock of silver around his finger, Ayame waited as patiently as he could. Pushing Hatori wasn't going to get him the chance to see him.

"I'll be over in 10 minutes." With that, he hung up and a weary sigh blew from his mouth. Of all things, he had to go visiting today. Glancing down ruefully at his book, he tossed it aside, knowing he'd have to finish it later.

"Shigure better have a good reason for this…"

XXX

Cloudy gray eyes lifted up when delicate ears picked up on the insistent talking of his friends approaching the house. A small smirk quirked his lips, they were finally here.

Pushing himself from the ground, he greeted his friends with a cheerful façade. "Welcome, my friends! Ah, Ayame, you look as beautiful as ever I see." Suspicion marred his features as he leaned forward and quirked an eyebrow. "You haven't been cheating on me, have you Aya?"

Stifling the urge to groan in irritation, Hatori closed his eyes and proceeded to count to 10…backwards. When were those two ever going to grow up?

Looking truly affronted, Ayame tossed his head back and threw back his arms. "Of course not, 'Gure! I could never! You know I only belong to you! But of course, we should include Ha'ri in this…I'm sure he's quite lonely, I called him at a particularly nasty time…"

"Oh my, were you a little busy, Hatori?" Playfully sending a smile over his shoulder at the dragon, Shigure sunk back down into his previous spot.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Hatori stepped over to a nearby pillow and planted his butt right on it, crossing his legs in relaxation. "What is it you called us here for, Shigure? It is unusual for you to call meetings at your house." Snapping his eyes over, he sent Shigure a warning look. He was not in the mood to be messed with.

Rocking back, Shigure met his look head on. He had a reason of course, for this meeting. A reason he was not about to admit. Any idiot could spot how close Ayame was sitting to Hatori, and any idiot could spot how he had trained his puppy dog eyes on the dragon, following every word he said.

It was time for them to start noticing each other. It was time to play matchmaker.

"Really now, Hatori. Shouldn't you have a little more faith in me?"

A slender eyebrow raised into black bangs, a simple question deserved a very simple answer. "No."

Fake tears began to race down his face, clapping a hand over his chest, he tossed his head back to cry his anguish to the heaven's. "Oh how I'm hurt! I've been nothing but a good friend…and I get so little in return…"

"Stop crying." Leaning his back against the wall, Hatori tried not to shift at the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. He didn't like how Ayame was intently staring at him, something about it was too uncomfortable. And he wasn't caring for the discreet glances he was receiving from Shigure.

What was going on with those two? Refusing to make eye contact with either of them, he kept his gaze towards the ceiling. He hated feeling uncomfortable, and the stirring in his stomach made him even worse.

If they didn't stop, someone was going to get hurt. He knew that much.

XXX

Gold kissed eyes kept sending suspicious peeks towards his best friend. What was that look on Shigure's face? An uncomfortable jerk in his stomach made him feel ill.

Was it a look of desire? Of want?

Forcing himself to keep his expression neutrally calm, Ayame forced himself to continue watching Hatori. But a certain part of his mind couldn't let the thought go. Was Shigure really watching Hatori with desire?

XXX

Of course Shigure noticed the occasional, nearly suspicious glances he was receiving from Ayame. Who wouldn't? If looks could kill, Shigure knew he'd be dead by now from the frozen expression that masked the snake's face.

Didn't Ayame realize he was trying to help him? Forcing himself to swallow a nearly frustrated sigh, he caught a glimpse of Hatori shifting uncomfortably in his spot.

A small, nearly unnoticeable smile graced his features. Oh this was going to be so much more fun than he had imagined.

XXX

When an uncomfortable silence descended upon the boys, Ayame felt himself clear his throat. "Well then, shall I get some tea?" Practically hopping from the ground, silver hair flew in ways behind him as he hurried to the kitchen.

Casting his eyes back over to Shigure, Hatori gave him a level look. "Why did you want us to come here?" Suspicion laced his tone, making Shigure chuckle in amusement.

"That is for a reason only I will know. Really, Hatori, you need to have a little more faith in your friends. Perhaps if you did so, you'd already know why you are here…" A harsh ringing made him drift off and head out of the room to find the telephone.

A pair of gray irises followed his movements, confusion swimming in their depths. What did he mean by that? Letting his eyes travel towards the kitchen door, he felt a strange stirring in his stomach.

Locking his jaw, he shook his body in irritation. "Stupid, you're overthinking it." He mumbled, placing his head against the wall, he let his mind drift to other things.

XXX

Moonstruck locks covered his face as he leaned against the kitchen counter, waiting for the water to boil. A sad smile marred his features as he thought about his situation.

It was quite clear Hatori wasn't interested in having a relationship with him. Or with anyone else at the moment. A sense of disappointment flooded his stomach, making his body give a jerk of irritation.

Marigold eyes narrowed in frustration as he began to let his thoughts drift towards another certain someone that seemed to have his eyes locked on Hatori. Thoughts of his best friend having feelings for his own crush brought a nasty hiss from his throat.

Subconsciously, the whining scream of the tea kettle made him move from his place. Shigure knew well that Hatori was his…Hatori was on his own sights. Why was he insisting upon setting his sights on him as well?

Delicate hands shook as they poured a measured amount of water into each cup. He hated feeling this kind of hard feelings towards his friend, but what other option did he have? He couldn't lay back and accept this. He just couldn't.

Hatori was his. Hatori was going to be his, and if he couldn't be, then by god, Shigure wasn't going to have him either. Narrowing his eyes in determination, Ayame felt his mouth set in a hard frown.

Dropping the last teabag into place, a whispered promise filled the air. "This means war, Shigure. And I will win this war."

XXX

Dropping the phone back into place, raven dark bangs covered his eyes as a cynical smile touched his features. Of all people to have called him now, it had to be him.

"_How are you feeling, Shigure? Anymore nightmares?" The tone was laced with heavy amusement, amusement that nearly made Shigure go crazy with rage. _

_Forcing himself to calm his emotions, a cruel smile lit up his own features. "Why yes, there are more nightmares. In fact, I'm talking to one right now." _

_Silence for just a moment, before a breathy chuckle followed by a nearly deadly sounding cough came through the line. "Very nice. I suppose you are with your precious Ayame and Hatori right now? Such a shame, Shigure. Those two are so lovely, and yet you cannot tell them of your attractions…"_

_Knuckles turned white as they gripped the phone in a near crushing clench. Gritting his teeth to keep silent, he knew he should just hang up. But a part of him didn't want to._

"_You know why they can't have your attractions? Because you belong to me, and you know it. I should destroy those two for holding your attention. But…letting you suffer is something I am much rather enjoying." Each word was dripped with something more malicious than acid. _

"_Isn't it bad enough to make me suffer with this?" Each word was weighed with a deep weariness. If he could give anything to be free of this cage…this suffer, this torment. There was no where he could go, that Akito wouldn't find him and track him down. _

_And he couldn't risk letting Ayame and Hatori get hurt by his decision to run. No. This was his burden to bear. Not theirs. _

_Sickly chuckles filled the phone, "Of course not." With that, and not another word, he hung up the phone. His games could only play so long, and he was going to make this game stretch as far as possible._

Deep growls shook his chest, for the first time in his life, Shigure felt an anger he had hoped to never feel. An anger that nearly brought him to his knees.

The faces of the two men flashed through his mind, danced like a moving picture. All their little quirks, all their moments together…all the times he had admired them from afar and wished he could tell them the truth…

And yet he couldn't.

Hitting his fist lightly against the wall, he dropped his head down to hang in the air. Thoughts whirled his mind, leaving behind a wreckage. He must bring Hatori and Ayame together, whatever the cost. That way, when this was all over, he knew they wouldn't suffer.

He just knew this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it to be. A sigh filled the air as he straightened himself up, "I don't have a long time…I must make this work quickly." Shuffling his way back towards them, he realized he may have to give up his friendship with them to bring them closer together…

"Inari, please forgive me…" He whispered, casting his eyes upwards for help before he headed back into the room.

XXX

The cups clattered on the tray as it was set into place. Casting a cheery smile at Hatori, Ayame did his best to bring the atmosphere back up to being happy. "Are you having those naughty thoughts again, Ha-ri? I know I'm beautiful, I understand how hard it must be for you to keep me out of your mind!" Tossing his hair back dramatically, he placed the back of his hand against his forehead.

Lifting the tea cup up silently, Hatori took a too calm of sip for the situation at hand. There was no point in replying, it would only fuel the idiot to continue his tirade.

"See? Even right now you can't stop thinking of how my lovely radiance brings an air of joy to this room!" Inhaling, honey eyes popped open, casting a sparkly eyed glance at Hatori. "I bring a breath of fresh air to any room!"

"That's only because you wear perfume, you fool." Lifting an eyebrow in mock indignation, the dragon stretched his legs out in front of him.

Unable to keep his eyes from wandering, Ayame felt himself admiring just how beautiful the other man's form was. Those legs looked so slender and delicate, but he knew underneath those pant legs, he had powerfully toned muscles that held him strong. "What is wrong with a man knowing he should smell good?"

Before he could even get a chance to answer that ridiculous comment, shuffling noises made both glance over as Shigure ducked into the room, a cheerful smile adorning his face.

"Well since we're all here, why don't we all go out for dinner? My treat!" Reaching into his pocket, he curled his fingers around his wallet and glanced between his friends.

Marigold locked with steely gray as they appraised each other. Hatori gave a little nod in confirmation as Ayame nodded as well.

Standing, Hatori couldn't help but let a frown touch his features when he saw the tense form of his two friends. What on earth had gotten into them lately? Why were they acting like a pair of frustrated children?

As they left the house, Ayame practically skipped ahead of the two, his hair bouncing in shimmering waves. "Where will be going, Ha-ri?"

"I don't care. Ask Shigure, he's paying." Slipping his hands in his pockets, Hatori glanced to the side, watching the forest as they headed down the road.

Little chuckles came from his right, an amused smile pulling up Shigure's lips. "Ayame, let us let our love guide us to the finest eating establishment around!" Stepping forward, he offered his arm to his friend, even though he could sense the tension rolling off him in waves.

Forcing a cheerful smile on his face, Ayame slung his arm through Shigure's, "'Gure, our love is sure to guide us to the finest eating establishment in the world!"

"You're going to make me sick before I even have dinner." Irritated grumbles only spurred them on to continue their antics further. Casting his eyes upwards, Hatori felt himself mumbling, "Kill me now…"

XXX

A dark smile twisted his features, making the once smoothly handsome face look near insane. Watching as the little bird balanced on his finger, he tilted his head back and forth, admiring it from all angles.

The delicate splash of the nearby fountain brought a certain level of peace to the room. Tossing his hand into the air, desperately flapping broke the calm as yellow feathers fell to the floor.

Thin fingers ran through a mop of messy, midnight black hair, purple black eyes glittering in something much sicker than just dark humor. Shigure was still his, and would stay that way. He was playing right into his hands.

Pushing himself from the ground, the gray Yukata brushed the ground as he walked towards the door to the main hall. He soon found himself in a room of his favorite enjoyment, a room shrouded in darkness, with no furniture, no windows…no form of escape.

This room was especially his favorite for that reason. The room where no one could escape unless he allowed them. Slender fingers danced over the black door, a twisted grin delighting his features.

"Soon enough Shigure, I shall have you in this room. I will watch as you suffer day by day…suffer alone like I must suffer alone. Someone cursed by the zodiac does not deserve to feel the happiness you have allowed yourself to feel…" Whispered words of anger could only be heard by him.

Sliding the door back into place, he headed outside for the first time in a long time. Casting his eyes in the direction of the houses, he felt immense joy at seeing them so locked up and tight. These people knew better than to be out enjoying themselves.

Why should he have to suffer with the weight of the zodiac curse by himself? Why should people like Shigure get the freedom and happiness he cannot have? While he sits back and suffers day in and day out?

People like that need to be properly punished. Letting his eyes slip shut, he could clearly see the day in his mind when this all began to change…the day he had decided that Shigure needed to suffer for what he had done…

XXX

_Both males stared each other down, neither showing a hint of fear, and neither giving a single hint of fleeing from the presence of another. The sound of the traditional banquet filled the room nearby, so why weren't they in on the festivities?_

"_Don't you think it's unfair how I have to suffer with the weight of everything, everyone, and yet you get to run free, live in your own house and enjoy yourself in high school?" Taking slight footsteps forward, he approached the dog, keeping their eyes locked._

_Shigure didn't move a single step, but forced himself to stay right where he was. He had not a word to say, so he kept quiet, his body tense. He didn't want to be here…but he had no choice. This was his house-hold elder. _

_Placing a hand on Shigure's chin, a small frown worked Akito's mouth when he saw the young male shiver from how cold his skin was. "You feel this? I am always ill." Gripping the chin tightly, he ignored the slight hiss of annoyance as he turned Shigure's face both directions. _

_Struggling to find the words he needed to say, the dog felt himself becoming weaker and weaker in Akito's presence. He knew he should bow and apologize for his behaviors, and perhaps Akito would set his sight on others, but a part of him did not want to give up that easily._

_Which would prove to be a foolish mistake. _

"_I see how you look at that young dragon and snake, those so-called friends of yours. There is something much more there." Leaning down, whispered words kissed Shigure's ears, "I will not let you have that happiness. You of all people do not deserve it. You have watched me suffer, and have done nothing. I will make you suffer." _

"_What have I done to hurt you?" The words came out in a near growl as he tried to jerk his head free from Akito's grasp. He hated feeling vulnerable like this…_

_A cold, nearly frozen smirk plastered itself right onto Akito's face, somehow making him looking more beautiful, yet twice as deadly as before. "You have done nothing yourself, you're just my new toy of fascination, Shigure. So beautiful, and I can easily destroy you and your happiness." Dropping his hand, he turned and headed for the door._

_Pausing in the door way, he didn't even cast a second glance back as he whispered, "You belong to me Shigure. Remember this." _

XXX

The thought of the dog brought a stirring sensation in Akito's stomach, making him clench his jaw in frustration. "I will win this, Shigure. I will not let you be happy anymore. If I can't be happy…then neither can you."

The words were lost for others ears as heavy winds began to blow the area. But they were forever stuck in this world, now words that sealed a final promise.

Shigure was going to suffer.

XXX

A.N. Wow…that's…really darker than I intended. Like I said, sorry if its got some stuff wrong with it. I'm just really tired and didn't have time to proofread it.


End file.
